Ink in the Office with Edward and Rachel
by Confused-Umbrella
Summary: It is a part of Rachel Morgan's job to write reports, but what happens when her pen leaks over her new white Desk? Why we call on Edward Townsend to save the day! Couples start as A/T & J/R Flames happily Accepted


**Yo People. This time it is just Rosie. With her cough. And I mean that. It's a bad cough. My Flute teacher. MY FLUTE TEACHER. Said it was a bad cough. And now I'm off School. This is good cus I miss Chemistry and German and History and 2 other lessons. So, yeh, in between coughing I wrote this. And now I'm supposed to doing A LOT (well not by our standards) of homework from about 5 different subjects. Making about 3 hours + worth of H/W.**

**Now, This isn't like **Doddles and Robert Webb **in terms of how it is humours. **

Doodles and Robert Webb **was what I call LOLling funny. This is chuckle to yourself funny. **

**But don't worry. I'm working on something's like my other story… … and it's completely First Gen.**

**AND WILL BE DEDICATED TO OUR FIRST EVER REVWEIWER. they know who they are the little cheerleader  
**

**Oh, THIS IS NOT COMPLETELY FIRST GEN! !? !? !? (Which is Goode)?! ? ! !? !? I'm happy about that.**

**Yeh Forgot to tell y'all this is a momentous occasion. Behold the FIRST EVER fANfIC WHICH IS TOWNSEND WITHOUT ABBY IN THE CHARACTER SECTION. It's Townsend with Rachel. =;~ **

All right's go to Colgate and Ally Carter

* * *

Ink in the office with Edward and Rachel.

'What are you doing here Edward?' Rachel asked the man on her office sofa. Normally it would be Joe and Edward would be with Abby. That should have been especially true due to the fact it was Edward's birthday.

'Looking for company that doesn't call me Townsend.' He replied glumly. After almost seven months of dating Abigail she still refused to call him by anything but his second name.

'Where is Abby?' The inquisitive sister asked.

'At Tina Walter's Jason Bourne-athon.' Edward huffed, looking up from a spinning an 'E' on a key-ring his eldest brother had sent him that day.

'Let me guess, you're not a fan of Jason Bourne?'

'Nope.' He huffed, somewhat proudly. 'Where's Joe?'

'Planning Lessons.' She says taking her hand away from the pen to put it onto her head in a moment of thought. 'How would you put… Bleached school skirt… in a more evil way.'

'Err… Something like defaced school uniform to be incoherent of principal rules of the academy?' He tried.

'Personally that sounds too British… …It'll do.' Rachel spoke her mind, placing her hand down on the desk.

'Err… You do realise your pens leaked and your new white desk that you've been going on about has now got black ink on it.' Edward told her as he started backing away from her.

'Oh goodness gracious gracious goodness Edward help me.' She said ridiculously calm for someone who has made everyone sick at _hints _of the words new, desk or white.

'I'll get some tissue.' He said getting up and crossing over to her private Kitchen.

'It's not coming off!' Rachel cried rubbing some coke into the stain.

'Tissue!' He said in a Chinese accent by accident.

Rachel took the tissue and rubbed with all her might. Yet the only thing she moved was the picture of her and Cammie in front of the Russian Embassy. Luckily Edward caught that and put it back **Flat. **

'It's not coming off!' Rachel repeated more frantically.

'Rachel calm down. I know the precious solution.' He said gripping her face in his hands, eyes sparkling with excitement and realisation. Then he sprinted out the door, leaving Rachel to blink then continue rubbing.

Not a minute later Edward came running back in holding cotton ear buds, make-up wipes and Toothpaste.

'Edward how is the beginning of a basic wash set going to help us.' Rachel asked.

'Watch and learn.' Smiling Edward went to the tap to wet one of the make-up wipes then used it to wipe of the Drink off. Holding up the toothpaste he said 'This is the key to victory'

'_Colgate Max White One Active _toothpaste? Rachel looked in disbelief. 'How is toothpaste in a red tube going to help? Why do you have it anyway as it's generally a woman's toothpaste?'

'You think I could risk my teeth **NOT **being white?' Edward's tone matched Rachel's 'Anyway whitening toothpaste uses stain remover.'

'That's bloody brilliant.' She said sitting back in her chair to watch him rub the blue goo all over the stain then squeeze some of the liquid from the make-up wipe onto it and rub some more.

'You owe me some toothpaste and Abby a make-up wipe.'

Once he had completely cleared away the ink he proceeded to take her pen, dismantle it and take it over to her kitchen sink. There he flushed out all the excess ink with the aid of the cotton buds.

'Thank you.' She said coming up to his side.

'My Pleasure Ma'am.' He said smiling

Then for a reason unknown to her she grabbed his tie and crashed her lips to his. For 49 seconds. Only then she remembered they were both in a relationship.

'Sorry about that.' She said calmly.

'It's not like Abby and Joe aren't doing the same behind our backs.' Edward pointed out making Rachel shrug and kiss him again.

'To be honest I don't care what the other two think would think about this.' She said breaking away 'As you said it's not like they aren't.' Smiling she placed her hands on her new, spotless, white –and now minty fresh desk. 'I'd better take these to Patricia.'

'I'll do it.' Edward offered.

'No. You stay here birthday boy.' Rachel said while ruffling his hair.

Latter down the hall Rachel saw Zach and Cammie talking to each other. Generally just looking cute while looking at the stain glass window over- looking the lake.

'Hey. Do you know if Abby's at Tina's movie thing.'

The pair looked round startled for only a second. 'I don't know where she is but I know she's not a Tina's movie night.' Cammie said.

'Wouldn't she be with Townsend?' Zach asked.

'Probably.' Cammie agreed turning back into their private conversation.

Well it wasn't completely private as Rachel saw Liz, Macey and Bex hiding round the corner out of sight.

And that short converstation had told her one thing…

…Edward was right. But was she gonna tell him? No.

* * *

**Oooooh. I just found the shortcut key for a new document!? !? ?! ! !? !? !? !? ?!**

**Anyway enough about my computing discoveries I need to tell you COUGH MEDICINE MAY SMELL NICE BUT IT DOES NOT TASTE NICE. Unfortunately it also did **nothing **for my cough. Except make my through feel weird and burn my mouth.**

**Random Facts of the story **

**= I SHIP THESE TWO NOW. =no I don't hate Joe and Abby.= That toothpaste thing actually works. I had to do it as my pen has a temperament for exploding, but at least it wasn't in a maths lesson and got over a carton of Pomegranate carton .Yeh, I wouldn't ask if I was you. = 4 pages baby.**

**Did you notice anyspelling mistakes? I'm just asking.**

* * *

Do you want to see what Edward's tie looked like?

Well remove the gaps to see another Edward model it put this in your wed server.

www

.bbc

.co

.uk

/pressoffice/pressreleases/stories/2010/01_

january/29/ross

.shtml

Edward is the one on the right. The one smiling.

* * *

**Reveiws. 1 review. That's how many we had for Doodles and Robert Webb.**

**Crazy Right?**


End file.
